


Nightmare 2.0

by Nico_Roads



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 08:51:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13655613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nico_Roads/pseuds/Nico_Roads
Summary: Sebastian needs to return to STEM to get back what was stolen.





	1. An Old Wound

**Author's Note:**

> All my trash stories are written on my phone and mostly for fun so if there's any errors I apologize ahead for the annoyances xD

Nightmare 2.0  
____________________  
An old wound  
▪Chapter One▪ 

 

Sleep. That's all he wanted, no more coffee, no more hot showers he was haggered by the oncoming tide that finally freed him. 'Ahh.' Finally he falls asleep. His mind so much gentler this time, an almost foegin feeling he submits to it because it doesn't smell of his nightmares. It's warm here, soft cotton sheets slide off his shoulder he feels the tickle on his skin but his eyes are too heavy to open them. A even warmer hand brushes through his facial hair cupping his jaw, he must know it's origin. His eyes slowly widen as a soft amber light pours into the bedroom, just a few blinks and he doesn't ask for more he stutters. 

"M-Myra?...." He sits up a bit, the remaining sheets falling off his bare chest. He takes note of this and trails his fingers across his skin, confused how did he get here? Is he about to dream of his Myra? Playing out like the moments he had in the past. Waking up to his darling wife an hour early before getting ready for work just so he could plant a trail of kisses down her body. To memorialize her whenever he could, how he adored her so. 

"Sebastian? " 

She replies in a soft voice, happy to see him. She reaches for him almost afraid he will leave, disappear into the abyss where she'll struggle to find him again. Fingers trail down Sebastian's chest and down his abdomen his eyes follow the grace of her touch on his skin, it brings him where he belongs. He creases her cheekbone rubs it gently with his thumb, like dusting a porcelain doll of any dust he does it so sweetly. 

"Are you really here? " 

He whispers to her, he'll know the answer before she opens her mouth, because of her eyes. He knows his wife's eyes. There the truth always lays. He doesn't wait long the reply springs a hindge from his lungs and he sighs. 

"Of course I am Sebastian." her eyes concerned for him by the sounds he makes under his breath. Her love comforts him as she draws him close to her bare chest. "Honey..." Her hand strolls through dark hair as she whispers the calming words into his ear.   
She leans her chin towards his cheekbone and places a kiss there. He pulls back by the touch only a few inches from the taste of her lips but far enough to feel the warmth of her exhales as she takes a breath. He traces his fingers over her lips, calloused skin against velvet make him worry he'd break her so he leans his head to the side a bit and moves in to replace his fingers with his own lips upon hers. A much more fitting place he kisses his wife deeply. Two hands return the favour as they wrap around his neck guiding his nips to her neck, she presents her most sensitive skin to him with grace, blonde hair gets ruffled over into dark hair as his nose disappears to rape the base of her neck. She mutters subtle noises as his facial hair tickles her collarbone and shoulder. She is weak at her neck, the spot he can't have long or she'll leave him a mess before her, she wants this to last longer. Forever. She reaches for his face and wipes clear the disheveled hair from his face before kissing him eagerly swinging her right leg over his hip and buttock. She wants him for a while, as long as she can, she needs him. Her hold on him keeps him fixed on top of her he lowers his head in submission to kiss a trail down her left breast and she admires the dip in his back as he does so.

Sebastian's hot penis pressed against her thigh, a smear of warm liquid scrapes across her hip bone and her inner thigh as he slides his torso up and down to better kiss his wife's stomach and neck. His warmth upon her skin is a crawling ache growing hotter inside of her. She wants to accommodate her husband's growing erection, he doesn't even notice the bondage of her legs wrapping around him so sweetly intoxicated by her skin. She swings her other leg over his waist and his penis falls comfortably between her legs, she brushes her hips under and up against Sebastian's uncircumcised penis pushing it against his stomach. Now he takes note as the sudden up and down motion pulls back the skin and he let's out a goan as it clips a gland, squeezing a puddle of precum that slicks their bodies together. 

His wife was and is always on a pedestal in his heart. He was grateful for her. However he regretted often not always saying it as much as he should, but her eyes always had a way of melting away his guilt. She is the stronger side of him and he treats the gift like the gold it is with gentle movements and kisses that paint her skin in a sheen of warmth. 

She moans under him as he lovingly admires her body, the smell of cologne, shampoo and sweat mingle in her hair as it's brushed from her face. She reaches towards his shoulders and upper back pulling him closer, his back not as broad as it use to be, as she remembers their first time. She admires the blemish age and pain has had on her husband however her fingertips can still pull through lean muscle his prime still remains buried under the seams. His voice bartoned as he escapes a hungry sigh into her mouth, she takes a hold of his hands and slides them to her hips. 

"Please.." She whispers towards him the words dance along his ears he knows the song and exactly how to play it. He pulls Myra's right leg up just close enough for him to lean and kiss her thigh his hands stoke every inch of her legs, thighs and toes. He slips his right hand under the small of her back and pulls her towards him the smooth motion connects them in an effortless dance like they were built for each other. Olive skin disappears into pale sikn.

She let's out a melody of moans as his erection fills her, takes over her mind and body she tenses around him and pulls at the swelling penis inside her. He grunts out at the sudden pull but it only drags him deeper into euphoria his hips thrust around the tight pressure craving sweet cries from his wife. She matches his speed with ease and laces her fingers around his hand gripping it tight, he can feel how close she is by the pain growing in his knuckles. He's done this before, the best part, he gets to be the man who brings his wife to bone shattering climax. The only man she claims could ever do. He believes her always. He holds her hand and with the other hand he takes hold of her hip, afraid this time she'll be the one to disappear. He baries himself in her. She goes limp all but her hips rasing to meet Sebastian's, wet noises whisper through the room amongst them. Myra submitting to a wave of pleasure as it attacks her toes and legs. Sebastian quickens his movements the twitching muscles massaging every nerve in his penis sets his brain on fire, it leashes him to climax, he attempts to stay grounded as it ignites into a blaze that slowly swallows him. 

Myra pulls at his hips begging for faster movements, she arches her back in protest to the flooding sensations. "Oh god- Sebastian!" She begins to cry he reaches for her hand again and presses it to his mouth. "I got you baby" he says as he pounds her beautifully into the bed, sending her body through shock waves. The sudden tension around his penis causes him to jolt into climax, the fire is out of control. Abdomen muscles tighten at the rush of heat filling him however it soothes Myra before it reaches him as he ejaculates. She rolls her hips to the side to compensate for her husband's uncontrollable movement's and to keep his penis from slipping out. He groans hard into her leg, shoulders shaking from the pleasure. She grazes his sweaty face with her hand encouraging him to come down slowly. She has him just as he has her, in two different ways mastering different methods. One is the other half of the other.

Her hand runs further down scard skin and dips to his abdomen a map of speckled coarse dark hair guides her hand. She wraps her fingers around the base of her husband's penis and with gentle grace she pulls the soft member from out of her, a string of cum and semen still connecting them. He moans as her fingers clean away the liquid presenting him back to the way he came before they started. He leans to kiss her once more. "Myra... I love you. " he whispers and she cradles his neck. "I love you too." She kisses his jaw bone. "That's why I'm doing this." He pulls away. "What?." His eyes soften he is so tired but he looks towards his wife for an answer. "Promise me Sebastian." She tries to hold back tears he tries to catch her, any of her, all of her if he has too. "Promise what Myra?" He steadies her close to his chest but she cries anyway. "Don't forget me." She whispers sinking into the bed and right through him.

"Myra!" He screams, reaching to grab her but it traps nothing but air in his hands, when a voice pierces right through a very old wound.

"I finally find you Seb, Sorry you got wrapped up in that, I had to cut the connection .You really loved your wife. " 

The room tunnels his vision into darkness.

"Ashame you won't be seeing her again."

"Arugh!- God!" Sebastian growls in pain as he presses his fingers hard to his temples trying to relieve the pressure of the white noise spiltting his brain. 

" You're finally mine now, to do with as I please." 

A torched arm with peeling layers of skin drapped around a wrist bone reach around his neck and drags him through the bed, opening the door to a torture device of high pitched static and sirens.


	2. The Birth of Fear

Nightmare 2.0  
__________________  
The Birth of Fear  
▪Chapter Two ▪

 

"Don't be afraid Sebastian." The deepest of words play through like dominearing silk. Deep and masculine the bass rattles Sebastian's eardrums. He hasn't the nerve to answer his ownself rather he is afraid or not. This is beyond fear for him, it's the kind of trauma worthy of death. He gasps to breathe as it is choked from him. His heart pounding hard in his chest, he can smell the man's skin, it crawls through his nervesystem. The overwhelming fear is just too much, or perhaps the pain in his chest is just too much. A sharp pressure rips through his body and vaporizes any oxygen left within him, his heart on fire as it moves to his right arm. The oncoming heart attack silences him. He gasped once more in. 

"Daddy!" A child's voice rips through the darkness, breaks through the blur and dead centers Sebastian's heart. It hits his chest so hard the vibrations tear at the world around him. He lets out a pained cry as the shock restarts him, and pounds him into the bed.

"Lily!" 

He exhales out, and reaches towards her. A mix of tears and sweat dripping down his face. "Dad I heard you screaming and yelling" a face of utter fear drapes her face. A fear Sebastian has never seen before, he wants to comfort her but doesn't know where to start. He reaches to cup her face and tries to say something, anything, everything but he stutters instead. 'Damn!' He thinks. "I'm S-sorr." Lily grabs her father's hand to stop him. " No dad, I think you were having a heart attack." She says with an addiment tone accompanied with frightened eyes. "Please dad!" Her face falls into his hand squeezing his arm towards her. In a moment of such stress and pain flowing from his daughter so quickly like an endless well, he behaves like the nearest paramedic whom is also a paniked father, he leans over and picks her up in his arms and pulls her into the bed with him, rocking her close to his aching chest he whispers to her with each pause. "Lily, sweety... " A second pause. "I was having a nightmare..." It's soothing her slowly but he knows her well enough to know it's not enough or maybe he is afraid it's not enough to fix that new dread he saw in her eyes. She continues to sob into his shoulder, one arm clinched tight around his neck. He can feel the growing wet of cotton around his shoulder as she heaves there in sporadic moments. If she keeps on she won't have any more tears to cry as her father will be wearing them all. 

"Listen to dad for a minute." He runs his fingers through her hair and brushes over a wet cheek. "Honey if you're afraid that I am sick, which I'm not." He tries to reassure her further. "I'll go see a doctor in the morning. Just for you." She looks up at him with eyes of innocence again, cleared of all fear only it's touch still layed upon her face as her cheeks were sticky and her eyes a bit swollen. "Promise dad?" Her voice still a little raw. "I promise." he kisses her forehead in surrender. He leans over to gaze at the clock. 

4:21am 

Sebastian sighs as he was hoping for a weaker punishment. He grabs Lily's hand and gives it a tender kiss before getting out of bed. "Lets get back to sleep honey, I'll walk you to your room." She's grateful to the request as her eyes kept nodding off laying in her fathers arms. She walks close to his right leg, bumping his hip bone a few soft times as her tired body tries to avoid hitting the wall as they round the corner down the hall. 

"Sweet dreams sweetheart." He plants a gentle kiss on her cheek as he pulled the blankets over her shoulder. "Thank you for waking me up Lily." He whispers to himself as he switches the lamp off and begins leaving. "You're welcome dad" an almost unnoticed voice whispers back. He catches the sweet reply as he closes the gap and smiles.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

"Arugh!... Jesus." He rolls over to push the screaming alarm clock off the night stand but the drag of the cord pulls the lose items off with it. Spilling his phone, and prescription bottles to the floor. He leans over and scoops up his phone and squints at the bright light.

 

6:34am 

 

"Two hours of fucking sleep. That's it?"   
He dry rubs his face and rips the blankets from him in protest, dodging his feet from the clutter he grabs a towel and heads into the bathroom. The hot shower eases him awake, he begins to start a debate in his head on the 'Five more minutes' play. He loses quickly as he should have been up 30 minutes earlier. He gets dressed and taps on Lily's door to make sure she's awake. "Ready for sch-" He can barely get it out as he pushes the door open. Watching her throw books into a pink backpack. "I know dad." She says with some annoyance. It's early and she's had the same amount of sleep as he has had. She needs sometime to wake up enough before she can answer any questions. He is irritable naturally with little sleep but he smirks into his arm when he sees she is too. He tries to hide his smile as he speaks. "I'll brew us some coffee then?" He whispers a soft laugh under his breath as Lily eyes him hard after that statement. "Are you being funny?" She's too tired to find any of her father's dry humor funny she turns up her nose and continues to shove papers into her bag. "Fine, I was gonna have your coffee anyway, but on the go because I'm taking you to school today." He pats the trim to her door in excitement at his last sentence, but she draws out a long sigh to accommodate his noises now. He smiles and walks down the stairs to get his hands on the liquid gold that will carry the burden of fatigue for him.

A few moments later and the aroma is still fresh in the air as Lilly walks into the kitchen to see her father holding his cup of coffee close to his chest. "Is that my cup you're drinking?" Lily says as she slips on her shoes and backpack. "Yes it is." His voice muffled as he raised the cup to his lips and spoke into it. His eyes peered over the rim as if to entertain himself on Lily's judgemental looks. "Too much caffeine is bad for your heart." She says so to scold him. "Who told you that?" He says as he swallows with pleasure in his voice and a little sarcasm. "Dad!!" She screams stomping one foot to the ground. If she could hit him she would. "Okay, okay." He waves his hand and puts the cup down on the counter, grabbing his phone and wallet. " Let's see what the doctor says." He mumbles, snatching his coat. He ushers her out the door and to the car. 

She climbs into the front seat and buckles her seatbelt her eyes never leaving her father as he gets in and starts the car. He pops it into gear and she screams. "Dad!" He jolts like he had just been electrocuted and rips the keys from the ignition. "Jesus, Lily.... What?" He tries not to shout as he digs in between the seat and console for the lost keys. "You didn't put your seatbelt on before you started the car....dad." She says with a cringe of fear to her voice. "What L-lily?" He stutters as he plucks the keys from the floor, he lays them on the dashboard and turns to look at her, troubled eyes wash over fear. "Lily what is wrong? Is there something else you're not telling me?" He urges her by pulling on his seatbelt but not yet the keys as he wants to hear her answer. She just stares intently at him, those eyes he's seen them before, long ago, or not so? Why can't he remember? Forgiving, always telling. 

'Myra' 

Where he could ask a question and her eyes always answered before she did and he was fluent in the language. There they are again, now inside Lily, looking back at him she already answered twice, no three times already before time speeds back up in his mind. "Did something happen last night?" He is on the crumb trail now, a little slow but better now than never. She nods at him, doesn't say a word just nods and keeps looking at him. A pinch in his throat doesn't want to look around the corner but fatherly concern wins and he pushes. "Did you have a nightmare honey?" She blinks a few times and feels for her voice. "Kind of. Mom came to see me." His eyes widen by her words he wants to talk but can't find the words yet. "She told me something that scared me." She looks down to her feet, still not sure if she can muster herself to repeat it. Sebastian brushes the dark hair from her face and whispers. "What did she tell you Lily?." She looks back up to him but still can't muster much eye contact she mutters under her breath. "That I need to protect you." He smiles softly at the words and reaches for the keys on the dashboard. "That's a good thing honey." He can barely finish the sentence or manage to grab his keys again before Lily's voice is shaky this time. "And that you're going to die." She barely gets it out before she turns to the window to keep from crying. "Lily... that was a nightmare, it wasn't real." He touches her shoulder. "I'm not ever going to leave you sweetie." She turns around the comfort of her father's voice keeps her from crying, a tie from the last time his voice made up little to keep her from soaking his shirt. She whispers as he starts the car. "I love you dad." Sebastian looks over to the quite voice and smiles. "I love you too Lily." 

~~~~~~~~~~

"Castellanos" A tall woman with dark hair and a long white coat announces through a half opened door. "Thank God." Sebastian sighs and tosses the paper to the table one step closer to leaving he puts on a fake smile. The love of a father runs deep for his daughter to willingly step into a room so familiar to a hospital. He was pumping himself up for the end. How he hates hospitals. 

"How are you Mr Castellanos?" 

He smirks slipping into the door way as it closes him off from the public. "Great actually, don't even know why I'm here." He chucks a half bitten toothpick to the floor, the last remains of his anxiety. She throws him a puzzled look as she ushers him into a smaller room with an upright seat in the middle. "No, I'm kidding." He remembers Lily's fear and what's worse is he feels it. He takes a seat and sheds his coat. "Chest pain. My daughter she's..." He begins to wave his hand in the air sifting through the right word. "Oh you have a daughter you say? How old is she?" The woman perks up and the sudden emotion annoys Sebastian's tired headache but he doesn't show it as he turns to answer. " She's almost 13 now." He looks right through the woman as he sighs, searching his memory bank and wished it had been heavier. "She must really look out for you." The doctor says as she slips a blood pressure sleeve around his bicep. "Sure does." He sighs again as the pressure builds in his arm. "What's your lifestyle like.?" She asks as she removes the cuff and takes a seat in front of him. He really groans this time crombing his hand through his hair. "Average? Normal? I don't know. What the hell does it matter?" She twirls her pen around her fingers. "It matters because the body-" "Don't give me that doctor bullshit!" A tired and annoyed Sebastian interrupts her speech he is regretting not downing that last cup of coffee. "I'm going to say by your body, you're most likely an active person." She begins to write allowing him to cool down. " I'm sorry." A tired voice breaks the awkward slience. " I'm just- could you listen to my heart and tell me I'm fine so I can get home?." She looks up, almond green eyes scanning him.

"I'm getting to that Mr Castellanos."


	3. The only way out, is in.

Nightmare 2.0  
__________________  
The only way out is in.  
▪Chapter Three▪

 

"So what did the doctor say?" A curious resilient voice asks. Looking happily at her father seated across the dinner table. "Clear bill of health. Just like I promised." He rubs the fresh bandaid over his hand and smiles, getting up to clean the plates from the table. She jumps to grab the cups and hustles her way into the kitchen with Sebastian. "Really?" She cheers. "Yeah. Really." His voice a little softer as he scrapes the plate in his hand over the trash can. His body brushes forwards as Lily squeezes him from behind he just barely saves the plate in his hand. "I'm so happy." She nuzzles her face into the back of his shirt. He turns to appropriately hug his daughter her face smears his shirt to the side as he does so, he ignores the untucked fabric cradling her head to his lower stomach and whispers down. " If you're happy, I am happy." She perks up from a disheveled shirt with a bright smile on her face and a little bounce to her step as she walks to the living room and plops on the sofa. Sebastian continues to work on dirty dishes, drying his hands lastly to feed the cat. He yawns as he catches note of the time, strolling into the living room he places a kiss a top to Lily's head. "Dad's retiring early hun. It's the weekend you can stay up if you like? But if you need something you know where I am." He gestures towards the stairs as he decides to do a little picking up on his way to them. She smiles and nods then turns around to watch her father's feet disappear up the stairway.

Sebastian almost frees himself of his shirt the second he pulls the door open to see a calling bed. The oasis in a dry desert. Treat it kindly and it will treat you kindly. He closes the door behind him and tosses his shirt to the floor, he kicks off his boots and crawls into bed too exhausted to worry with the buttons, buckles and zippers to his trousers he is happy to have made it this far. He claws at the bedside table and pulls back to dry swallow a white pill, the newest member to his growing prescriptions, thanks to the green eyed nurse.

The long day is finally over. He exhales a pleasurable sigh, the little voice left in it gets baried in his pillow. 

A flash of light registers in the back of his mind as he is drifting to sleep, he is too involved with the pillow holding the weight of his shoulders he only musters some incoherent mumbles as his closed eyes dart back and fourth. "Sebastian." A deep stone like voice whispers into his ear. It barely registers any radar on the detectives tired and medically induced body only a twitch of his left eye. "I'm coming for you." It whispers darker into his ear reacting a heavy moan from Sebastian's chest. A spider like hand reaches up slowly and suddenly locks it's grip around his mouth and throat, attempting to suffocate him. Sebastian reacts quickly pulling at the fingers locked around his mouth. He fights hard against the hands on him breaking free after a loud groan and a jolt upward. His hands covered in a dark oil that evaporates into cells of red as he inspects them.

"No...." He whispers to himself still not sure if he is awake or dreaming, the new bruises tell him he is awake but the fading cells of crimson play a totally different game on his mind. A gentle tug on his belt sends a shiver down his spine he holds his breath and rips the blanket from him violently. "Myra!?" He tries to swallow but he coughs instead. Her eyes trailing from his lips down his stomach and land focused on his belt buckle. Sebastian nods from side to side, decoding her eyes and responding with a firm 'No'. He grabs a handful of sheet in his hand. She notices his hesitation but ignores it quickly as she fiddles with the belt it pops loose and falls to each side of his hips. " No Myra!" His voice deep and harsh as he pulls his right leg towards his stomach to dislodge her from atop him. She digs her nails into his rib as he tries to move. " Who the fuck are you?" He says with a dash of rage. She is incoherent trying to slip her hand into his waistband. He turns and shoves his knee into her side kicking her to the opposite side of the bed, she lets out a high pitched screech as she rolls on to the floor that causes Sebastian to stumble in his effort to vacate the spot, he crumbles to the floor his eyes looking under the bed where he falls, just a bed away from that creature whom is also looking directly into his eyes through the other side. He takes a hard gulp as it begins to grin at him. The bed begins to levitate and tumble from side to side as it's pushed to the other side of the bedroom it smacks the wall with such considerable force that it caves in the plaster. Sebastian tries to get to his feet as this happens but is tripped as the rug is pulled from under him. 

"Goddammit." He curses as he scrapes the hard floor. He reaches to his bed now closer to him he slips his hand under his pillow and pulls out his revolver he takes aim and fires twice towards the illusionist he watches as the bullets zoom right through creating a ripple in her hologram, it fizzles in and out reveling pale burnt skin hiding under a white blemished hood. Sebastian knows what he begged not to know. It hardly reacts a move from him, the kind of fear that paralysis you. The mysterious man begins walking towards him one hand out stretched as if to pull Sebastian closer. " You..." Sebastian finds his voice under crippling fear as his rage ignites his anxiety. He moves to close the gap between them. The pale man stood quite for a moment testing Sebastian's patience. The detective clicks the lever of his gun and jabs the barrel into the chest of the hooded man. "My wife will not be mocked." He squeezes the gun. "And neither will I." He growls into the black void where he hopes his voice touched an ear. Redish fingertips reach to pull the rim of the white hood so just enough that his gold eyes burn into the detectives. "That would be below me. To mock you." A devilish smirk appears on his face stretching the thin and scard skin over his cheekbone. "I'd rather break you." The cold dark voice says and the tune of it shakes Sebastian's heart in his chest. "Ruvik..." A pale hand brushes down the detectives breast bone and thumbs over his right nipple. He flinches his chest muscles as it steals the warmth from him. He pulls the barrel of his gun under Ruviks chin and leans into him as he is ready to consume anymore of STEMS left over demons whole. "Enough of this shit." He pulls the trigger back hard and the gun pops slightly backwards as the flash goes off blinding Sebastian for a few seconds. The room fills with a haze as the gun smoke raises to the ceiling and dissipates gradually. He narrows his eyes waiting to see parts of the psychopath sprayed on the floor but it let's him down. The smoke has seemed to wash away the last 20 minutes of his life. There is nothing to be found. He bends down and rubs his fingers to the floor boards. Nothing. He looks up to the ceiling and sees the bullet hole in the drywall. 

"Arugh!" He grabs his shirt in frustration and his gun for protection as he walks downstairs and sets on the couch. He stares into the glass television looking at his reflection for a long moment. "I could really use a drink about now." He doesn't want to think any of that just woke up Lily, he sighs in disgust and dry rubs his face, sinking into the sofa he props one leg on the coffee table and sighs again benethe his thoughts and his nerves. He needs a downer. He swivels his body a bit and reaches for the table drawer pulling a pack of cigarettes from the very back. He plants both feet on the floor as he rips open the pack and pulls one stray cigarette free with his teeth. He takes a lustful inhale as the smell of tobacco penetrates his senses. He lights the end and parts his legs as he draws in a deep breath sinking further into the sofa as he exhales a ploom of blue smoke. It wipes away the sting of his wounds and he submits a second time pulling his legs onto the sofa he makes a temporary bed for himself by stretching his legs out, sucking pleasurably from the cigrrete with no interruptions, he knows his daughter most definitely didn't wake up. A few more draws from it's pleasure Well and he extigushes the burning end into the closest coffee cup on the table and falls asleep. 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

Rays of light peek through curtains and sting his face, he tries to shield the intruder by pulling his forearm over his eyes. 

Tap. Tap. Tap. 

"Mhmm..." He mumbles under it. 

"Get up Sebastian." The woman demands with a tug on his shirt. 

"What? " His arm rolls off his face and he bats his eyes. "K-Kidman.?" He sets up and she leans back. "What the hell are you doing here?" He tries to comb back his hair for the sake of looking decent while quickly discarding the cigarette pack back into the table drawer. She notices anyway and he accepts defeat by scratching his chin in embarrassment. "It's okay Sebastian." She tries to encourage him though she's pressing on time. "I brought someone with me." He narrows his eyes towards her and looks around. "Who else did you bring with you?" He is gravely disappointed, he is in no mood to entertain a guest or even greet another face. He wants her to speak quickly so he can retire to a hot shower and something to eat. "Don't be angry Sebastian." She gives a look to the other room and nods for a brief moment. She turns her eyes back on him. He allows his back to hit the sofa in frustration. "Pfft. I fucking knew it." He grins out an irritated tone, as he turns away to bite his lip in a raging anger. Stefano steps around the corner and stands behind the woman who is now treading on thin ice but her expression is steel over flesh, she uncrosses her arms. "I need your help Sebast-" "No you don't." Sebastian cuts her off as he eyes Stefano just standing there, staring at him like he doesn't even exist. "There's been a leak." His eyes don't even move as she continues to speak. "Data has been stolen." He looks towards her again eyes piercing through her poker face. "I don't give a fuck about what was stolen." He spits in anger. "I've had plenty stolen." He grips his knees and stretches out his needy fingers ready to strangle Stefano. "Memories Sebastian, memories have been stolen. Please." She's done being gentle she raises her voice and squeezes her hands of any circulation. "Who's memories?" He tries to calm himself and decides the best place to start would be to stop darting eyes with Stefano. "I believe yours might have been compromised to a certain extent." She says softly. "To what extent?." He presses her. "Sebastian have you been experiencing anything strange lately?" She has no time to explain. He gives her a blank stare and looks back to Stefano. She notices and turns around to make sure he is still there. Stefano smirks at the sudden attention. 

Sebastian stands and points to the Italian, Kidman still in front of him. "It's you isn't it?" Stefano's smile grows wider. "I'm going to fucking kill you!." He lunges forward but Kidman pushes up against him only fuelling him more. He screams. "There's your goddamn leak!" He looks down at her waiting for a reaction. "Set down!" She yells and he reluctantly obeys and tries hard to advert his eyes from wrath. "I take that as a yes?" He doesn't respond, so she continues "He's not a threat anymore Sebastian. He's here to help." The detective laughs sarcastically shaking his head. "Yeah sure. Here to help himself." He throws up his hands and Stefano rolls his shoulders in boredom. "I already know." Sebastian looks puzzled. " That he has been here before." She says. "I understand your anger." "Do you now?" He needs a cup of coffee severely, or a cigarette, something that will snuff out his irritability growing at this point. "I don't think you do." He gets up and walks past her, pausing a moment in front of Stefano glaring at him for a second before he enters into the kitchen to brew coffee. The two linger by the door as he spoons coffee into a filter. "I know it's none of my business Sebastian but you're going to have to put your past with Stefano behind you. What would Myra think?" He pauses like a snake about to strike his voice cuts through marble. "First, you're right it isn't any of your fucking business what Myra thinks of anything!" Throwing the coffee container back into the cabinet and gripping the sink. "Second, am I to assume you assholes are now spying me?" The bubbling coffee pot keeps the tension low in the room as it refocuses Sebastian's mind. 

"I'm sorry Sebastian." Her voice soft and gentle. "I had you monitored for your safety. My intentions were good." The detective sips from the cup slowly as she apologizes and he mellows out. "I don't want to ask." He talks to himself. She knows him better than he thinks she does. "You're a grown man, what you do behind closed doors is not my place to judge." He turns around and chuckles in annoyance. "Pfft! Did you come all the way here to tell me this? What is wrong with you people?" "No. I just need you to answer a few questions." He crosses his arms. "The leak contains pieces of your memories, I need you're help to retrieve them back." A sigh from her. "Ruvik knows there has been a shift in STEM. A shift caused by the breach of data, and him manipulating it. Your long sustained time spent within STEM has unlocked a new functioning world for which he now roams." He rolls his eyes like he doesn't want to hear another word. "Ruvik is dead." He sighs. "I can explain further when we have more time Sebastian." She urges him. "Do I even wanna know why Mobius is still around?" He walks back to the living room ready to ravish that pack of cigarettes. "Let me guess somebody I'll never meet fucked up and now you want me to clean up the mess?" He strikes a match and takes a deep inhale. She looks down as she knows deep inside that he's looking at that 'somebody' "I don't know what else to say to you Sebastian. Those memories belonged to you. Ruvik can play them anytime he wants." She looks up at him with real concern. "If you begin to experience any odd flashbacks please call me." He nods and taps his cigarette. "Sure" he is done with this conversation and definitely done catching eyes with Stefano. She gathers her coat and lays her hand on his shoulder to say goodbye. He nods but doesn't say a thing as the two walk out of his house, the last click of the doorknob locking makes him imagine he and Lily may need to do the same. He just wants to run away with his daughter to a place even Mobius can't find. Freedom, it's worth more than anything, but what would freedom be if he couldn't remember? If what Kidman says is true he couldn't be truly free. He wasn't going to sacarfic any more lost memories, once he tasted that freedom he would make it his.


	4. The Other side

Nightmare 2.0  
_________________

The Other Side  
▪Chapter Four ▪

 

Rain taps the window and plays a tune as it runs down the house. Wind plays with the windchime hanging from their porch. Lily asleep on his shoulder, on the couch, Sebastian's head prompt on his knuckles as his drifts off to sleep under the murmurs of the television, he puts his left hand on Lily's knee to keep her from slipping as he gets more comfortable at accepting the invitation. His fingertips twitch on his daughters leg as he drifts to sleep, a darkness vibrates his mind under a soft noise that crawls down his leg. He knows where he is going, where he's being dragged too. It closes in around the room where he fights it, his hand suddenly slips from his prompt head and jolts him awake from the sofa. "What the- that feeling again." He mumbles to himself, he turns to see Lily still asleep on his shoulder, he is grateful, he doesn't want to wake her so he slowly maneuvers himself in a way where he is able to stand and tuck her in gently, pulling a throw over her shoulders all without causing a stir. He walks to the kitchen and reaches to tug the fridge handle but as he gets closer he stops. A note stuck to the door with a flower magnet. 

"I know where you keep your secrets Seb." 

He rips it from the fridge and walks back to the living room to check on Lily where she hasn't moved since the last time he checked on her. He reaches for his phone and swipes his thumb over it a couple times as he walks up stairs and into his study where he sets down at his old desk, phone to his ear. 

"Hello" a tired voice answers.

"Kidman?" A hopeful one responds. 

"Sebastian? What's wrong? It's 3:30 in the morning."

"I know...it's just. I found a note on my fridge just now. " He pauses a moment his voice deeper this time. "Someone's trying to kill me. And I think you know who it is." She pauses. 

"I'll be over in 15 minutes Sebastian."

"Yeah." He sighs and disconnects the call tossing the phone on the desk he walks back down stairs and unlocks the front door stepping outside to wait. Hoping the fresh air will calm his nerves.

" You look horrible." She says as she steps out of the car and walks inside. "Thanks." He says sarcastically following her inside and hands the note to her as he shuts the door behind him. She looks over it for a few seconds, her eyes narrow she doesn't want to say this, but the nature of his current situation leaves her little choices. "You know who this is Sebastian. I fear the only way to stop him now would be for you to go back." She leaves a bit of info out as to be cautious not to be too blunt over his fragile state. He dry rubs his face as he sinks into the chair. She sets on the arm of the couch to keep from disturbing Lily. His eyes look towards his daughter sleeping peacefully. "I just want her to be safe." She looks at Lily as he speaks but turns back to him with hope in her eyes. "This is... partially my fault." She doesn't give Sebastian anytime to ask questions. "I allowed them to keep a portion of Ruvik...alive, baried deep within a broken STEM. I was so damn stupid." She looks down clinching her fist. "Kidman." He leans forward and grazes her arm with his hand to calm her. "Come here." He stands and gestures her to the kitchen where he pours her a glass of water. She pulls out a chair and sets at the table. A few minutes later he returns with a beer in his hand. She gives him a cold stare. "Drinking again Sebastian?" He responds with a smile. "No. This ones for you." He places it next to her glass. "But." She tries to ask something else but he waves her off as he sets down in front of her, sipping from his water bottle. "You got some explaining to do." He says softly as she returns it with a brief smile. "Most of STEM as you know it, was destroyed. I gave the okay to keep a portion active, the portion that held Ruviks mind for future study." She sips from her glass. "I have stricked orders to keep the system on a sort of sleep mode still alive enough for study but dead enough to keep everyone safe." She pinches her temples in frustration. Reaching for that beer. "I should have never allowed it." She moans under her breath as she takes a sip. Sebastian leans back into the chair as he looks towards his daughter. "Now I've compromised the two people I care most for." Her eyes glassy she musters all she can to keep from crying. "And Stefano?" Sebastian catches her by changing the subject a bit. She looks up at him. Grateful. "Stefano was a test subject to Ruviks technology, he somehow managed survive when Myra collapsed the system. He tells me pieces of the marrow...well tunnels so to say still remained after which saved him. Which is true. About the tunnels." She waves her hand a bit in protest to the alcohol going to her head so quickly. Sebastian just nods. "Looks like you got yourself a new pet." He can't help himself at the remark as the thought of his enemies crawling out of STEM pisses him off severely. "Sebastian! he has helped me shut down some of these virtual exists due to his knowledge of them." She says. He wants to say what he thinks but he stops himself as all he'll do is argue over a problem he should help to fix. So he changes his insult to a question. "So what does he want with me?" She looks puzzled for a moment. "Which one? Ruvik or Stefano?" He smirks and leans forward on his elbows. "Both! If you got the answers." She sighs. "Out of all the people Mobius sent into STEM you survived the longest, meaning most of your residual memories are scattered there. Information, weaknesses and." She gestures towards the note. "Secrets. You angered him more than anyone, your risdual lefts overs have lead him here." Sebastian takes a hard irritated sigh. "You mean? You did." He points to her through the sigh. It's the closest he can get to punching a woman in anger. She relaxes in her chair ready for the patdown. "You're right." She sighs instead. "I am at your disposal Sebastian. I want to make this right for good this time." His face expression focused and detecting, his eyes move a bit to his child but he doesn't linger there long before he looks back to Kidman. "Get me there." She pauses a moment to really absorb the words. "I'll come get you tomorrow." He nods at her and stands to put her cup in the sink. 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

"How did you sleep?" She greets Sebastian at the door and gestures him inside. "That's a stupid question." He moans out, holding Lily's hand as they walk past her. "Hi Kidman!" A small voice says. "Hello Lily." She looks down and greets her with a warm smile. "I slept good." She says with cheer as she tugs on Sebastian's hand. "That's wonderful to hear." Kidman giggles at her bouncing energy. Sebastian shakes his head as they continue their walk into a huge open room. 

 

"This is it." 

She stops in the middle as they stop directly beside her. "All that is left." Sebastian says gripping the outside rim of the porcelain tub, as he begins reminiscing. He turns around and looks towards Kidman as he sheds his coat. "Keep Lily safe for me." She reaches for Lily's hand and nods a promise, walking beside the tub as he crawls into the oily white liquid. "Anything I should know before I close my eyes?" He searches her eyes for any backup, a safeword perhaps?. A long pause and she begins. "If something happens, there will be someone to help you." He looks confused. Maybe he should have asked more questions before taking the dive but it was too late to go back now. "Anything I should know?" She says with comfort in her voice. Sebastian smirks. "Yeah. This is your third strike. No more 'Good Intentions'." She smiles as he closes his eyes and she turns on the machine submerging him complelty. "Will he be okay?" Lily says with that new found fear of hers. Kidman leans down to hug her. "If your dad doesn't do this he won't be okay. Trust me it's for the best." Lily just closes her eyes as she tucks her nose into Kidmans shoulder. Like she's heard this all so many times before. She hated being alone without her father, it made the rest of the world feel so much smaller, with him there and her here, she knows she's out of reach to keep her mother's words from coming true.


	5. Baried Secrets

Nightmare 2.0  
________________

Baried Secrets  
▪Chapter Five▪

 

"Every Goddamn time." He curses as he falls back first into the pavement knocking the wind out of him. He pushes to his feet in a drunken manner squeezing his left side. He looks around and observes a cathedral some ways off in the distance. The rest of his view is endless miles of sunflower field's. He sighs and walks towards the direction of the church. 

"I'm getting too old for this shit." He grunts out as he approaches the door and is rewarded with the touch of cold stone under his hands. He pushes the massive doors open and walks inside. Rusted chandeliers hang from the open ceilings, spider webs coat the corners of the beams and stain glass windows. He walks up the few stairs and towards the podium, inspecting some random papers. "There's nothing here." He scans through articles. 

"So you've come." A cold voice echoes throughout the church and Sebastian immediately looks up. "Ruvik!" He screams as he points his gun towards the ghost looming on the edge of the chandelier. He fires once but the hologram shifts. Sebastian steps backward as if surprised. "You stole something of mine. And I want it back." He yells in anger, it echoes hard throughout the church, in rage to Ruvik suddenly disappearing. "A trade detective." The deep voice comes again but this time from behind. He turns but feels time slow down as it breaks him of his defences. His gun gets squeezed out of his hand as barbwire snakes up his legs and torso, pulling him into the air upside down, It constricts around his body pulling fabric and ripping skin. Sebastian screams in pain as blood runs down his body vertically, trickling over his throat and chin. He has to keep licking his lips to keep the blood from entering his nose. The pale man ominously approaches the groaning detective, dripping in red, his hair looking a bit longer as he sways back and fourth. He places his cold hand over Sebastian's mouth and whispers darkness into his ear, smearing a heavy trail of red as he does so. "Give me your tears." Suddenly the church collapses around them, the walls melting into innards and blood it slops to the floor in a gruesome manner. "Arugh! G-god!." Sebastian jolts at the sight, his cries still being suffocated under that cold hand. Ruvik leans in closer and beats his dark drum again playing with the rythrm of Sebastian's own heart. "Give me your screams." His tongue flicks the detectives earlobe when he is suddenly ripped upward and abruptly slammed onto a medical table, his wrists and ankles strapped to the bars, the leather cuffs burn his skin as he tries to break free. He spans a quick gaze across the room trying to gather his surroundings, when the sharp light of a needle cathes his eyes as it's jabbed into his neck. "Argh, Fuck!" He curses as it pulls from his skin.

"Give me your secrets." 

The body gone but the stone cold voice shatters the wall in front of the detective. His mind in a deeper haze, almost drunk state but not quite, he watches it crumble inward like a puzzle that reveals a dark hallway. "Sebastiiiiaan." A witch like voice whispers through the darkness, and stings his ears. Blimished white fabric floats from her body, dark long hair webs over her face and extended limbs. "No....." He groans as she passes through time zooming towards him, he shuts his eyes waiting to be killed but she disappears through him. He coaxes himself to open his eyes against his hazy state of mind at the sound of a chainsaw almost makes him vomit. A large shadow of a man looms over him, he is regretfully familiar with the shape of the shadowed body growling and spitting on him. The Sadist hovers over him a chainsaw tucked to his chest. He hits the gas and it triggers the chain. He's about to die, what happened to that backup? He kicks his feet in one last effort to get free before resorting to yelling from the top of his lungs. The Sadist raises the bar and begins a slow wave of motion. "Okay!" His hair dripping from sweat as it sticks to the sides of his face from the outburst. His wrists turning purple by the inevitable struggle. The chainsaw stops above his chest and the Sadist groans in disappointment as Ruvik walks back into the room. Sebastian eyes him through gritted teeth as he approaches closer. A bright medical light swings over his body he shuts his eyes for a brief moment to keep it from blinding him. Ruvik walks around the table guidding the light with him. He inspects his body like a fresh specimen layed out on his desk. His hand trails through the detectives ripped shirt, he pulls it away so to inspect the skin underneath. His fingers graze it softly, brushing light patches of hair as his hand reaches to his throat. Sebastian swallows a hard breath. His thumb presses on his adams apple and he coughs from the pressure to his neck. "Hmm." A form of judgment in his voice as Ruvik removes his hand after combing through Sebastian's facial hair. He begins inspecting other areas. His fingers pressing on Sebastian's ribs almost wondering if Ruvik is counting them? or about to break them? A hand traces over the dip of his hip bones and applies pressure at the detectives belt. Sebastian doesn't move a muscle he allows the hand to click it lose. The agony building in the pit of his stomach is making it hard to stay still, it subsides a short moment to the sudden pause in hands and it feels like freedom but the light swings back over him and is then fixed over his lower stomach. He hisses as it swings by. The tension resumed back to his belt. Long fingers pluck the button and zipper. The cold rough hand makes him flinch as it touches his skin, he holds his breath to keep himself from kicking, what's the benefit of playing dead at this point? He fights the thoughts to survive, as the long fingers pull his penis to the air. Ruvik feels the width with the pads of his fingers as they slide from the base to the head. All but a deep swallow is what he gives in reply to the touch. He pulls at the velvet lose skin that sheathes the penis, looking over it for several seconds. Sebastian is brain dead, doesn't know what to think or feel anymore. What would Ruvik want from all of this? Where be the lesson to this sick science? He can't close his eyes, it would do little to protect him. 

Squeaky wheels roll away his questions as Ruvik pulls a medical table towards his right side. With various instruments layed upon it, most of which he can't make out because of his current position and Ruviks back sliding in front of him. He pulls a rubber ring appropriate in size and slides it onto Sebastian's penis, he reaches again to the table one hand holding the flaccid member upward, he pulls a needle like probe connected to a wire with his other hand and moves it towards him. "Wait!" Sebastian catches the shine of metal and interrupts, a part of him frozen while the other part needing to know so he knows what to expect. Wondering if it would make a difference. He tries anyway but he would be a fool to think Ruvik would stop to his plea, but surprisingly he does pulling the probe away only a few centimeters. His golden eyes looking into painful ones. "What are you about to do?" A raspy voice answers to gold empty embers. His skin glowing from perspiration. "Electro current stimulation." The baritoned voice replies, and turns away with no interest in an act of debate. "Arugh god...." Sebastian slams his head to the back of the table in anger because that's the only free part of his body that he can pull from. Ruvik smirks at the emotion and touches the end of the probe to the underside of Sebastian's flaccid member he pushes a button, it beeps twice and sends a burning current through his penis. The detective jolts upward the little his body can under restraints and screams out a groan as it rips through him and causes his wrists to be cut under the pulling leather. Ruvik looks at his expression, and turns the dial on the machine. Two beeps now, Sebastian already knows by now that he is about to get hit again no mercy to catch his breath in between. He is shocked again, this time it burns his chest clearing his lungs of oxygen and sends his heart through a wave of palpitations. Ruvik holds his penis steady as the detectives body jolts under the stimulus it twitches spilling a stream of clear fluid over his fingers. He lets it go and it stands on it's own. "You're already hard." He grins, turnung to lick his fingers clean while browsing through his tools. Sebastian tries to take in hard breaths to replenish his empty lungs. His airways crack as he pants in oxygen. His penis red and swollen, spots turning blue where the current bruised the sensitive skin. Ruvik returns with several items in his hand. A metal rod grazes between the detectives legs and pushes up between his testicals. "That's enough!" Sebastian spits in anger as the rod is pushed between his legs. "For godsake." He rolls his head to the side. "Where is your daughter?" The cold voice asks with a dark reminder as he readjusted the rod. "I know where you keep her, detective." He soothes over the words with some unnecessary pressure on the rod, which translates to a threat when Sebastian's hips buck unconsciously from the sting. He holds his breath. He needs to stay focused if he is to keep Lily safe. He grits his teeth into his thoughts. 'This is far too much for one man.' He thinks as two beeps pierce his ears. The shock rattles his entire body under a hot fire that sears his nerves. The pain is going to make him throw up. He tries to breathe. That unknown medication seems to pace his mind in a slow motion torture, in between ejaculating? or passing out? He is not so sure, his mind remembers a familiar feeling, back in the beginning when he once was an alcoholic and attempted a bad hand job on himself, where the climax is both thrilling and dreadfully painful, far too sensitive. Ruvik knows exactly because that particular memory holds a secret. He lowers the bar and begins massaging Sebastian's penis, a coy and gentle pull, it feels unknown. "Ah, she was pregnant. You tried to hide that one? Or was it the drinking you had done that night that you so wished to hide from your wife?" 

The detectives eyes shot open at the sudden conversation that broke his intoxication. "Fuck!" He spits in the general direction of Ruviks face "You!" He says further but it falls short. The psychopath looks down and swabs up the saliva with his thumb and first finger, he rubs them together in a devilish fashion before he speaks again. "No. It was then that things really begun to crumble for you. The fracture in your marriage because of your alcohol." He rubs his newly lubricated fingers over the head of Sebastian's penis. They flick back and fourth over the slit all while the detectives hips react unconsciously by reaching for more. "Typical. Primal male behaviour, but so intriguing to see this reaction under undeniable stress, any normal man would have already subcumed." He looks towards an old wall clock and knows by now the relaxer has begun to wear off, he continues his stokes but grows them a bit harder after each sudden pause. His fingers slide with ease as the amount of precum tells Ruvik this one is far too acquainted with pain and pleasure, even delivered in high amounts. 

Ruvik removes the rubber ring amd tosses it to the floor. "You must jack off to your nightmares regurly I assume?" Sebastian's gaze burns into the ceiling as if to pretend that wasn't aimed towards him. "Then let me introduce you to a new one." Ruvik grabs a striking old medical device from the table and holds it to the light. The detective eyes the foegin metal, with two velcro straps hanging from both sides of it, clearly meant to be fixed to a body part. Small metal wires spell out an obvious shape, he doesn't have much time to analyze the thing before it's casted around his heavy erection. Ruvik turns again to thread the wire to it's connection sorce, his fingers pressing various buttons. The seconds feel like hours, as he closes his eyes, this time he doesn't need to see, doesn't want to see. 

'That backup would be nice right'about now.' 

Two beeps answer his thoughts as Ruvik presses long and hard on the button. Blood pours faster from his mouth than his screams do as pained teeth chew down on his tongue, his wrists bleed heavy from deep lashings as the violent seizure trashes his body and everything inside. Warm semen puddles his abdomen and drips down between his legs where the salt burns the blistered skin where the device once pressed. Sebastian doesn't even feel his own ejaculation warming his skin as the smell of iron blurs his senses, his blood filling his sinuses. He's about to suffocate on his own blood. Ruvik walks over to his face and leans down to lick the blood streaming down his chin, smearing a crimson trail down his neck. "Don't die on me Seb." He whispers his demons into Sebastian's ear as he nods off. 

 

~~~~~~~~~

"Somethings wrong." Kidman stresses at the monitor beeping from Sebastian's sudden drop in vitals. His blood pressure collapsing quickly. Stefano leans against the wall behind her fiddling with his camera, the long beep of a heart monitor catches his attention. "Problem?" Kidman turns around quickly and gestures him towards her with demand in her voice. "I need you." She screams. "Ha! Dead already is he?" He pulls his scarf away from his neck. "Hurry the fuck up Stefano." She curses at him a hand reaching to throw him in. "Not so hard." He purrs in annoyance to the graze of her hand on his suit. He cllimbs into the decrepit tub and rolls his shoulders a bit before closing his eyes and she flips the switch

 

~~~~~~~~~~

"Sebastian." A woman's voice answers through the darkness. It reacts very little out of the man laying in a pool of blood. It shakes his shoulder hard. He groans at the onset spin of the room, he feels drunk and exhausted. He opens his eyes as lips press against his scabbed ones, a tongue parts them and he moans a pained sigh into the woman for invading his sore mouth. She ignores him, knows he is hurting but knows exactly what to do. She's practiced it. A hot burst of air is blown into his lungs as the woman closes the gap of their lips. His eyes widen by the second inhale and by the third he takes a starving gasp on his own. He coughs hard as the new found air resumes it's natural presence in his body. 

"Myra?" He can finally see the face of the person who saved him. "I- is this?" He stutters as he tries to get to his feet. "Shh now Sebastian. Careful. I need you to wake up." He looks confused. Seems like such an often emotion whenever he is able to see his wife. "I don't understand Myra." He tries to touch her hand. "Lily needs you now Sebastian." She reaches to kiss the tips of his fingers. He is plunged through darkness that reverses as she lets go of his hand.

~~~~~~~~~~

 

Ruvik accepts the victory and clamis his reward. He walks back to his tools to retrieves a scalpel. "Let's see what you're made of detective." His voice is silk as he pushes the tip of the blade into Sebastian's breast bone, his head rocks back and fourth, as he fights to wake up so unaware of the dagger to his chest. 

A bright flash lights up the hospital room and frezzes Ruvik where he stands a hand jabs him hard in the chest and he moans in a loud gasp for air like a fish out of water but this time he can breathe in this world. A metal clink sound to the floor refocuses him as Stefano tosses an empty syringe of adrenaline. "You should never rewrite someone else's art." A coy voice enters the room and steps around Ruviks shoulder, the obvious person covers Sebastian in a short lived relief as he realizes be can't move anything but his eyes. A transparent blue box encases him and Ruvik in one painful outcome have it suddenly unlock. "The Calvary has arrived." Fingers wrap around the bars of the bed Sebastian lays on and rolls it out of the flickering box, the movement just barely causing skin contact with the blade. "Arugh thank god!." He exhales as he is able to regain control over his body. Stefano walks over to the bed and Sebastian pulls his restrained wrist upward at the sight of the artist. "Untie me!" He says with haste but Stefano takes a good look over him and pauses with his fingers to his chin stuck in a thought. "You idiot! Hurry up!" His eyes darting towards Ruvik still frozen in time. "I think I'll call this one The Virgin." Stefano hums in joy as he unbuckles the leather cuffs. "Shut the fuck up Stefano...jesus." Sebastian spits blood to the floor as he stands to his feet and tries to resemble himself. "Time to end this shit." He grabs his gun off the floor and walks towards Ruvik, sliding just behind him he nudges Stefano with his eyes and walks into the frozen box, as he does so Stefano breaks the hold and Sebastian fires one shot to the back of Ruviks head quicker than he can turn. He crumbles to the ground in a pool of fleeting red cells, the scalpel sliding across the floor. 

The room begins to shake and warp around them. 

"It's falling apart." Stefano says as he takes several steps backwards to keep from falling into the growing sink hole. "Yeah no kidding." Sebastian says as he starts running. A cringe of sirens ring through the air, causing him to stumble into a wall that's slowly turning upward. The current world is being pulled inward towards its host. Plowing into him. Sebastian crumbles to the floor as the stolen memories shatter windows and fracture street's. "You need to do this somewhere else." A annoyed voice conveys as it's rips him from the ground and pulls him into a dimly lit red room. Sebastian pushes Stefano off of him as he regains his footing and a pause from the noise. He looks around. "Where are we?" " Developing." Stefano says on purpose of sarcasm. "Come on Stefano we don't have time for this." His eyes scan through random pieces of photography tacted to the walls. "I'm not dragging you through my gallery to browse." The artist turns his nose up to the detective as he opens a door leading to a spiral staircase. "I placed an exit through the gallery. My gallery." He ends with a sense of sadness as his gloved hand fingertips a stray art piece on the wall. Sebastian walks past him and opens the door Stefano could have done himself if he'd stop romancing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna try not to ruin this as it continues xD lol


	6. Even if it hurts

Nightmare 2.0  
_______________

Even if it Hurts.   
▪Chapter Six▪

 

The machine beeps in several octaves telling Kidman it's detecting life. She reads through the presented text closely and taps her first finger on the enter key. She looks over to her right of Sebastian's pod, as it fills quickly spilling over thick white liquid to the floor, she digs her hands through the substance in the tub reaching for him. She feels an arm and pulls at it hard, a shade of red slowly bleeds into white as he is pulled to the surface and takes a hard gasp of air the second she can see him. 

"Sebastian!" 

Kidman almost screams as she takes notice to him breathing but can see quickly the sudden colour change to his skin. 

"Quickly."

She rips his body from the tub, to the best of her strength, but one of his legs gets clipped on the rim and he falls hard to the floor taking half of Kidman with him. 

"Sebastian, I need you to walk. We need to get to medical." She says with an impatience growing in her voice. 

He pulls his leg to his chest, now on prompt hands, he staggers a bit at first but manages to lean on Kidman for extra balance to get to his feet.

"Why didn't you tell me?" 

He has more to say but his tall frame against a much shorter one is causing him to take shorter strides, in order to ease the ache in his side but the drag pulls his bloody clothes across sticky wounds.

"...Fuck!" 

He grabs his left side and leans forward a bit causing Kidman to use an extra hard hand to keep him from crumbling to the floor again. 

"Dont talk Sebastian." She tries to soothe him. Repeatedly.

He feels he may lose consciousness or vomit, which ever comes first, he doesn't know which as a fiery pain grows in his lower stomach, spreading down his legs.

"Where's my daughter?" 

He screams out as he pulls himself up and tries to move forward. His mind floods with thought after thought, unable to balance himself. 

"Dammit Sebastian." She curses under her breath as almost his entire weight is layed upon her shoulder. 

"Let me help." A voice catches the side of her ear and she tries to turn her head without causing Sebastian anymore unnecessary pain. "Stefano?" Her eyes wide and somewhat grateful as he greets her current ball and chain. He maneuvers in between them and slips Kidman free of duty with little stir from Sebastian. 

"But..." She mumbles quietly to herself. Feels strange about this, but doesn't want to be obvious, doesn't seem appropriate. 

"Medical is the first door to the right." She says so to cover her uncertainty, she directs instead and leads them to the door. 

"Just when I thought I wasn't going to vomit" 

Sebastian says as a stronger more supportive frame wraps around him. He feels some much needed relief as he doesn't have to drag his painful legs as much.

"Dont speak too soon." A warm voice replies to his sarcasm. Sebastian manages some brief glances towards Stefano but can't say much of anything when they stop walking. 

"Here." Kidman opens the door and claws at the right side of the wall hard with her fingers causing every available light to be activated by the flip of a switch and the entire room is illuminated, the sudden wave of incandescent light blinds Sebastian's weary eyes for several seconds as he is lead towards the nearest medical table. Stefano gestures Kidman for some assistance with his gaze stabbing at the switch on the wall. She moves quickly pushing the lever which initiates the bed to be lowered, Stefano ushers Sebastian to set down, he does so and leans backward against the bed, where Stefano aids in swinging his legs over as to not strain him. 

Kidman pushes the lever up and the bed raises. She uses her first few free minutes to rummage through the bedside table where she pulls out a few needles and an IV bag, lastly a small vile is ripped from a glass enclosed shelf placed just above her. Her almond eyes zone in on a shimmering metal moving into the light just to her side. It freezes her for a split second until she turns and watches closely to Stefano as he glides a pair of scissors up the detectives shirt, cutting it in half. Sebastian hisses as the fabric is torn away from clotting wounds, causing some to reopen again. Kidman bites her bottom lip in regret as she looks over his bare chest, severely bruised and dripping red from wounds she can't place origin to yet. She knows by now what he needs and draws a syringe downward almost half filling it with morphine. Pulling his arm towards her she ties off his circulation with effortless motion and inserts the needle into a growing swollen vein. Sebastian groans as the numbing agent hits his system, blending away the rough edges of his pain. He exhales a somewhat pleasant sigh mixed with intoxication. 

Stefano slips on some latex gloves and begins cutting away at denim, exposing deep lacerations to the detectives ankles and lower legs. He needs to remove the hardening cage of fabric from his body with some haste despite how painful it may be, he takes advantage of the drugs effects and his fingers move quickly. Stefano is relieved for the moment he can put down the scissors and unclip the detectives belt buckle, he pulls away the bloody clothing to inspect the wound he saw briefly while in STEM, he curses in Italian under his breath as he bends his gaze to meet the reveled trauma under his hand. Kidman takes notice as the fabric is gently pulled away. Sebastian screams as Stefano tries to examine the depth of the blisters. He isn't drugged enough to forget that. He knows exactly where the hand is touching, his mind in a lag, it slowly catches up and he finally realizes his current situation, he tries to set up to stop the hand and dodge the eyes of Kidman, but she moves in quickly and steps closer to him, pushing his shoulders back down to the bed. 

"Don't move Sebastian." She tries to comfort him but he isn't free of his anger despite his pain right now. 

"Where's my daughter?" His mind fading in and out as a million thoughts attack him. He falls back to the bed, rolling his head from side to side he mumbles out some incoherent nonsense. 

"She's okay Sebastian." She tries to reassure him with a soft voice where she rubs his right shoulder. Her gaze doesn't leave him and he knows it, more so feels it burning him in a way that fumes him more. He remembers now what he actually wanted to say before he heard his daughters voice shatter his consciousness. He tries to widen his exhausted eyes to catch Kidmans attention. Somewhat angry and pained at the same time. She's about to ask of the expressions origin but she is cut off by him. His voice low and swollen in his throat, he begins after he makes a weak attempt at swallowing. 

"If your eyes just..." 

He blinks a couple times to keep from yelping in pain as Stefano's hands continue to clean and treat his bruised penis. 

"Please... Kidman." He can't even finish his sentence due to his pained gritted teeth. It takes over him. He does however manage to lift his hand a bit to gesture towards the door. She knows exactly what he asked of her, she wants to help but the process of intimate medical treatment seems to agitate him. She believes he is caught up on a useless tick to ease his own pain, so she ignores his request and begins going over his vitals. 

He baries his face into his hands trying to silence his cries of agony as the swollen member is maneuvered up a bit so Stefano can clean the blisters. Kidman looks towards the Italian and Sebastian's abused penis. 

".. For Godsake!" He tries to kick away the hand, only causing more screaming as he aggravates his other wounds. 

"You're excused." Stefano pulls back and says with a clear dark voice, without looking up he knows that sudden kick was a plea to erraticat the detectives embarrassment and anger not his pain, he doesn't need anymore added frustration. Kidman knows it was pointed to her, an obvious deduction. She nods this time in agreement while walking around the table she pulls a privacy current around them on her way out. The sound of the door closing behind him relaxes Stefano's shaking hand. "Now. Allow me to put you back together my... darling." He stands up from between Sebastian's legs and grabs some gaws and saline. 

 

He relaxes under the touch leaving his pained skin and the absence of Kidmans eyes. Ignoring Stefano's remark. A gentle hand grazes over his shoulder as it wipes the tears of the barbwires abuse on his skin. 

"Superficial. Won't even notice the blemish after it heals." Stefano talks to himself as he stitches a few deep cuts. Sebastian turns to look at him.

"Don't talk to me like I'm one of your art pieces." He tries to pass some anger in his voice but the morphine is mellowing him out. 

"Ah!" Stefano looks towards the older man, almost as though he forgot the man had a voice. 

"The war taught me how to put people back together also, you see?" He pulls back his hand for a second, a glimmer in his eye like he could be lying or hiding some other secret talent. His voice clear and frighteningly proud. Sebastian doesn't know what to say, but the Italian knows exactly what to say next. 

"Which one do you think I am now?" He smiles a bit as he threads another stitch into Sebastian's bicep. A soft groan escapes his lips as the stitch is pulled tight and tied off. 

"...The soldier." He whispers it as Stefano stands to shed his gloves. Not so sure if he was loud enough and much too tired to care.

"Beautiful..." He sighs into the air like he had been inhaling a cigarette seconds before. Sebastian knows that tone, it both means a perverted sick compliment that's made to make him feel like a sadistic art tool, while also telling him he passed the test, the answer is correct as Stefano's gloves are tossed to the floor.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The click of the door stirs his mind, the sound jogs him awake in a drunken manner, he turns his head to meet the sound though his eyes follow last. 

"Dad!" The excited voice burns his ears for a brief moment when he places the familiar sound to his daughter, she runs to his bedside gripping the bar she uses it to raise to her tippy toes reaching over for a kiss. 

"Lily!" He responds as he shifts in the bed onto his left shoulder where he leans over to kiss her forehead and cradle her close to the dip in his neck. 

"Are you better dad?" She whispers into the nape of his neck, her little arms wrapped around him. "Yes, sweety. Dad's better." His hand falls to her back and rubs between her shoulder blades in a gentle reassuring manner. 

"Glad to see you're awake." Another voice enters the room and he looks up to it. She takes notice to the sudden narrowed expression on his face, but he composes himself quickly as to not worry his daughter and nods towards Lily. She smiles innocently and pecks his cheek before playfully leaving the room. Sebastian sighs and pushes himself upward, pulling the blanket from him. 

"I don't think that's-..." She tries to stop him but that look in his eye answers her before he does, and he is out of the bed, ripping plastic tubes from his arms while reaching for a clean set of clothes folded neatly in a chair. "Save it Kidman!" He barks at her while he zips up his trousers. His burning gaze turns towards her as he pulls on a white cotton shirt.

"You knew I wouldn't come out of there unscathed." He readjusted himself, looping his belt around his waist. She approaches closer, begging him of something before she speaks and he looks up dispite wanting to turn away. 

"I said clearly they were your memories Sebastian." Her gaze falls slightly down his side, the side that wants to storm away. "I assumed you would return with injuries this time, unlike last time, because of the residuals returning back to you." He tries to look at her but only manages a few seconds of eye contact. 

"Are you saying the cost of returning with my memories created a new one?" 

She doesn't respond with words but nods instead. 

"Ruvik is gone because you returned in the state you did. Memories are your reailty now. You made it out alive." 

Tears build in the corners of her eyes as she tries to finish her statement or at least portray her utmost apology to him, for not revealing the new side effects of the broken STEM for which she sent him into. 

"You better pray he is."

Is all he can say when he brushes his shoulder against her own as he slides past her to storm out the door. The slam it makes shatters her cover and she begins to shed those tears she so desperately tried to hide as she watches him pick Lily up, he then exchanges a few incoherent words to a man guarding the exit and leaves.


End file.
